This invention is directed to electronic watch module construction, and particularly the physical interrelationship of the parts of the watch module and the resilient engagement of the watch module in the watch case.
Since an electronic watch module is so different than the mechanism of motor driven escapement watches, the internal construction of the module and its mounting are quite different.
Resilient mounting is necessary in an electronic watch because the preferred material of the substrate is ceramic and ceramic is brittle. Ceramic is a stable, dielectric material, well suited to printed circuitry and the mounting of semiconductor chips and LED displays. However, with the batteries directly in engagement with the back of the substrate, if the watch is dropped in the wrong orientation the momentum forces of the battery cause cracking of the substrate and thus destruction of the watch. Energy absorbing mountings of the module overcome this problem.